Every Time We Touch
by Saladita12
Summary: SongFic Taito Yamato piensa sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tai después de haber roto con Sora. Sorpresa se llevará cuando un enojado Taichi va a pedirle una explicación.


Hola! Jejeje como andan? Seguramente andan algo mal, pues deben de andarlo, xq ya vine a molestar XD, bueno esta historia trata de los sentimientos chocados q sienten dos amigos, ahh lo olvidaba! Felicítenme! Es mi primer songfic

**Pareja: **Taito (Tai X Matt)

**Clasificación:** B-15

**Genero:** romance/drama, Yaoi/songfic

**Canción:** Every Time We Touch

**Artista:** Cascada

**-diálogos-**

_**Letra de la canción**_

_**traducción**_

Yamato's POV

**Every Time We Touch**

Miré al cielo, estaba gris, sentí como mi corazón latía con intensidad y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba totalmente perdido, perdido en mi amor, que como laberinto no sabía por donde ir ni que pensar, a veces me haces dudar si lo que sientes por mi es mas que amistad, cuando me ayudas, me gritas de forma deliberada diciéndome lo que debo hacer

**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_**

**_Todavía oigo tu voz, cuando duermes junto a mi_**

**_I still feel your touch in my dream_**

**_Todavía siento tu caricia en mis sueños_**

**_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_**

**_Perdona mi debilidad, pero no se porque_**

_**Without you it's hard to survive**_

**_Sin ti es difícil sobrevivir_**

A veces siento que solo soy tu mejor amigo, pero daría cualquier cosa para saber que sientes exactamente por mi, como si mi vida dependiera de tu voz, la verdad es que dependo de ti en si, cada roce, cada palabra y cada cuidado que me das, me hace sonrojar, pero lo cierto es que eres el único q me hace sentir así, ni Sora me hacía sentir así, si debe de estar irradiando de rabia, la corte, hace apenas unas horas…pero lo hice porque mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien mas, esa persona me cautivo con sus ojos color chocolate, su piel canela y sus cabellos como granos de café ,esa persona eres tu, es cierto, parezco una tonta niña de 15 años enamorada, pero la verdad es que soy un tonto niño de 15 años enamorado, enamorado de ti y de todo tu ser

**_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_**

**_Porque cada vez q nos tocamos, siento este sentimiento_**

**_And every time we kiss I swear I could fl_**

**_Y cada vez q nos besamos, juro q puedo volar_**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_**

**_Acaso no puedes oír mi corazón latir rápido?, quiero esto hasta el final_**

_**I need you by my side**_

**_Te necesito a mi lado_**

Creo q nunca podré saber la verdad, no tengo el valor para decirte que te amo, ni tu ni nadie lo sabe, ese es el secreto que desde que fuimos al Digimundo eh tenido guardado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, ese secreto esta guardado en una caja de porcelana con llave de oro y candado de plata, no me atrevo a decirte lo q siento, no soportaría un rechazo, se q amas a Sora, y intentare respetar tus preferencias, creo q si te lo digo, me odiaras, el simple echo de mis preferencias sexuales te disgustaría, lo q menos quiero es perder tu amistas, así q me mantendré callado, como lo eh estado durante todos estos años, como voy a permanecer

**_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_**

**_Porque cada vez q nos tocamos, siento esta estática_**

**_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_**

**_Y cada vez q nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo_**

__

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so**_

_**No puedes oír los latidos de mi corazón? **_

_**I can't let you go**_

**_No te puedo dejar ir_**

_**I want you in my life**_

**_Te quiero en mi vida_**

Ahora q estoy sentado en una banca del parque, me acuerdo, q aquí nos peleamos una vez, es gracioso, siempre que nos peleamos nos hacemos mas amigos, si no hubiera sido por ti, aún estaría sumido en mis sentimientos y aislado de toda sociedad, te agradezco tu confianza, tu amistad y tu cariño, lastima q no tenga tu amor

**-Yamato!-** oigo a alguien gritar mi nombre, se que eres tu, me limpio las lágrimas y veo con mucho interés esa mota de pasto **–Yamato!-** te escucho gritar de nuevo, no quiero ponerte atención, me regañaras y seguramente también golpearas por haberle cortado a Sora, te paras al fin frente a mi, ves mis ojos y yo veo los tuyos, en eso siento un golpe en mi mejilla, me golpeaste lo se, no tengo ganas de golpearte y no pienso hacerlo **–por que rompiste con Sora Yamato?-** me preguntas, se q solo me llamas por mi nombre cuando estas molesto conmigo, no me importa..

**-y a ti q demonios te importa?-** pregunto fríamente, se q me conoces bien, pero…creo q estas cegado de odio, odio hacía mi, tu mejor amigo, o al menos eso era

**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_**

**_Tus brazos son mi Castillo, tu corazón es mi cielo_**

_**They wipe away tears that I cry**_

**_Salen lágrimas de q lloro_**

__

**_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_**

**_Los Buenos y malos tiempos, hemos pasado a través de ellos_**

_**You make me rise when I fall**_

_**haces levantarme cuando me caigo**_

**-Yamato ya basta, Sora me dijo que la dejaste, porque estabas enamorado de alguien mas, dime quien es para q le rompa la cara!-** exigiste, es extraño, pero si supieras que es imposible romperte la cara a ti mismo

**-no creo que te importe quien es-** me levanto y me voy hacía mi apartamento, tu me sigues y me gritas de cómo lloraba Sora cuando fue a tu casa, crees que no te escucho, pero escucho cada una de tus palabras, que a pesar de herirme, las siento y se q tu no piensas lo que dices, cuando estas enojado nunca piensas, llegamos a mi apartamento, tu entras y te quedas callado, muchas veces has estado aquí, pero, creo que esta vez estas sorprendido, si, yo también lo estoy, las cosas rotas por todas partes es algo que acabo de hacer, me miras con preocupación, se que me preguntas si fui yo quien lo hice **–si-** es mi única respuesta, no deseo hablar contigo, me siento roto al saber que solo estas aquí para reprocharme lo de Sora

**-perdon- **me dices, me sorprendo al oírlo, es raro q pidas perdon, y es aun mas raro que me lo pides a mi **–perdon- ** me repites, sabes q no entiendo lo que dices, ya q te ríes por lo bajo al ver mi cara de confusión ­**–no quise golpearte tan duro- **me dices al ver mi mejilla roja

**-no importa- **te digo con resignación, es imposible q me enoje contigo, si lo hiciera no te amaría tanto como te amo ahora

**_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_**

**_Porque cada vez q nos tocamos, siento este sentimiento_**

_**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

_**Y cada vez q nos besamos, juro q puedo volar**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

**_Acaso no puedes oír mi corazón latir rápido?, quiero esto hasta e final _**

_**I need you by my side**_

**_Te necesito a mi lado_**

**-bueno, ahora si a lo q venía-**me dices, eso no me da buena espina, mis mejillas toman un color rojizo, definitivamente esto esta mal **–por quien dejaste a Sora- **sabía que me preguntarías eso, pero no me atrevo, no me atrevo a decirte que tu eres aquella persona **–sabes que tendrás mi apoyo- **genial, me estas ganando la batalla, tus ojos me dicen que quieres saberlo, que ansias saber quien es el dueño de mi corazón

**-Taichi…tu conoces mejor que nadie a esa persona- **te digo con la cara mas roja q un tomate maduro, espero que no me de fiebre

Abres bien los ojos, estas sorprendido, se que lo esto no es algo común **–estas enamorado de mi hermana!!!- **(caída al estilo anime) eres un imbecíl! Lo que tienes de bruto lo tienes de bruto!, pero con todo y bruteces no puedo evitar amarte

**-no pedazo de imbecíl!- **grito, me estoy exasperando….

**-Yama! Nunca lo pensé de ti!!! Amas a mi mamá!- ** esta es la gota q derramo el vaso….cuento hasta cinco…1, 2, 3 ,4, 5…

**-eres un verdadero y patético pedazo de seso a medio proceso de creación!!!! De TI estoy enamorado de Ti Taichi Yagami!!!!!- **me miras con un tic en el ojo y con las mejillas ardiendo, es ahí cuando noto lo que dije…oup! Te acabo de confesar mi amor y no fue prácticamente de lo más tierno

**_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_**

_**Porque cada vez q nos tocamos, siento esta estática**_

**_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_**

_**y cada vez q nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so**_

**_No puedes oír los latidos de mi corazón?_**

_**I can't let you go**_

_**No te puedo dejar ir**_

**_I want you in my life_**

_**Te quiero en mi vida**_

**-Yama..- **me sigues mirando sorprendido, en ese momento deseo q me echen un balde de agua fría, tu mirada se hace tierna y comprensiva, resultado me pongo como un semáforo en rojo y me sorprendo, esos ojos me ven con deseo y…amor? No, es imposible, pero mejor escucho lo que dices **–Yama eso es verdad? Es verdad q estas enamorado de mi?- **si, si, si y mas si

**­-si lo es Tai-** bajo la mirada, me estas a punto de agarrar a puñetazos eso lo se, espera! Que demonios haces? Me estas….abrazando, se siente cálido y muy tierno, siempre soñé con estar así contigo

**-yo también te amo Yama- **me sorprendo, siento lágrima salir de mis ojos…..me siento feliz y correspondido, no quiero que esto se acabe, siento como tomas mi mentón y me besas, amor y ternura me expresaste en ese beso, el beso más hermoso y deseado que eh tenido, el primero que eh tenido contigo pero no el último

**_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_**

**_Porque cada vez q nos tocamos, siento este sentimiento_**

**_And every time we kiss I swear I could fl_**

_**Y cada vez q nos besamos, juro q puedo volar**_

**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_**

**_Acaso no puedes oír mi corazón latir rápido?, quiero esto hasta el final_**

_**I need you by my side**_

**_Te necesito a mi lado_**

Nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente, pasan los minutos…y seguimos igual, abrazados en medio de la destrozada sala, por fin me dices ­**–vamos a dormir Yama…q mañana tendremos q limpiar este desorden jeje-**

**-si vamonos- **te dedico mi mas pura, tierna y amorosa sonrisa, luego me levantas y me sacas cargando de la habitación, donde cierras la puerta con seguro, creo que no podremos dormir demasiado

**_Fin_**

_**Del principio**_

_**Les gusto? Espero q si, xq me la pase desde las –ve el reloj- 12 y ahora son las 5 a.m. o tengo sueño, así q si desean saber q pasó lueg, no duden en decirme en sus reviews o a mi mail lima1 (Guion Dita Asuka Hebe Mala Suerte Langley de Kon-Fuchouin-Midou-Echizen-Himura**_

Dedicatoria especial a mi amiga Alquimista de la flama, x ser una amnte de esta paeja como io 0 y a Kanna neko jin, mi hermana! XD

"**uno nunca sabe con quien se va a topar en el sendero de la vida"**


End file.
